If I Could Reach You
by SSBra
Summary: SONGFIC My own little Vegeta x Bulma get together. If you like Yamcha, don't read this. I like Yamcha, but in this story he's not portrayed as being very nice.


"If I Could Reach You" is a song by the Fifth Dimension. I don't own it or the DBZ characters.  
  
  
~ Oh no, don't go  
It's hours til dawn  
And there's no one who'd rather be with you ~  
  
  
Bulma sat upon her elbows as she watched Yamcha getting dressed. They had just spent a night of passion together, but as always he was getting up to go. For once, she would just like to wake up in his arms. She would love to see his face in the early morning light. Instead of the love-and-leave approach to his intimacy with her, she would like to be caressed and held.  
  
"Why do you have to go so soon?" She asked.  
  
"You know I have to be a Kame House early for training," he explained as he pulled his orange gi over his head.  
  
"Couldn't you miss just one morning of training?" She asked putting her chin on her fist.  
  
"Those Androids are coming, Bulma. I can't."  
  
"Just one morning?" She used the blanket to cover herself and got up. She put her arms around him hoping that would convince him.  
  
"I'm trying to get dressed," he said sounding annoyed. She didn't know what was happening to the two of them. Ever since he'd been wished back, Yamcha had been different. He wasn't the Yamcha she'd fallen in love with in her youth. His whole outlook on life had changed. Now all he was concerned with was living for the moment. He had even went as far as to tell Bulma that he didn't want to be tied down in a serious relationship; he wanted to see other people as well as her.  
  
  
~I know, you know  
other girls like me  
I let you take me love  
knowing you don't love me~  
  
  
"Yamcha, I know that you don't want to get too serious, but don't you think it's time we . . ."  
  
"I know what you're going to say. I can't be tied down to you. Life is too short to be just stuck in one place."  
  
"Stuck? You think you were stuck with me?!" She asked getting angry.  
  
"In a way, yes. You were the first girlfriend I ever had. I never knew what other women were like."  
  
"I guess now you do?"  
  
"Yes, kinda. I'm seeing three other women besides you." He had never mentioned the other women to her. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when he said that.  
  
"Do they love you like I do?" She asked turning away as she didn't want him to see her cry. 'Bulma, you can't let him see you cry. If he does, he'll have you for sure.'  
  
"Why must you bring that up? Bulma, love is so confining. Once you're in love, you might as well be shackled up in a dungeon somewhere," he stated before kissing her goodbye and flying out her window. "See you later!" He called out to her.  
  
  
  
Over the next couple of days, Bulma didn't see Yamcha. He didn't even bother to call. 'Maybe he's done with me for good now,' she thought standing on a balcony outside Capsule Corp.   
  
"Woman?! Are you deaf?!!!" She heard a voice yell. She looked down to find Vegeta looking up at her.  
  
"What?" She said coming out of a daze.  
  
"I have been bellowing up at you for five minutes now!!! The machine is broken-- fix it!!!" He demanded. 'I really don't need his shit right now.'  
  
"Fine," she sighed. 'What no argument?' The Prince thought. 'She usually blows her top when I talk to her like that. What is wrong with her?' Bulma walked out to the gravity capsule with her tool belt and began to repair it.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said lazily.  
  
"You're lying. Usually when I speak to you in such a manner, you curse me for hours."  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for a fight right now, Vegeta."  
  
"And why is that? With Kakarrot off training his brat, who else do I have to fight with?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should take out an ad in the paper."  
  
"That's better!" She laughed in spite of herself. Fighting with Vegeta did make her feel better.  
  
"What is bothering you?" He asked. She looked at him carefully wondering why he would care if anything was bothering her. It had been ages since Yamcha had asked her that. 'Vegeta is a Saiyan and knows nothing of Human emotions, and he has asked something that the person I love should ask me at least once in a while.'  
  
"Well, Vegeta," she began, not sure why she was telling him this, "it's about love."  
  
"Love? That silly emotion you Humans are plagued with?"  
  
"Yes, that one."  
  
"What about it? Aren't you in 'love' with Yamcha?" The thought of her being with that kuso made Vegeta's stomach turn. It wasn't though he wanted Bulma for himself, it was just that Yamcha was a stupid, weak Human. He hated to see a high-spirited woman like Bulma waste her time with that baka.  
  
"Yes, but he's not in love with me," she said tightening up a screw.  
  
"He's not? I thought you two were . . ."  
  
"Nope, we're not. He doesn't want to be tied down with just one woman," she said wiping grease off her face. 'That sounds like something a Saiyan would say,' he thought.  
  
"But you would like to be tied down to him?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, I would. Human women are funny like that. There! It's fixed. Now you can train til your heart's content," she said dusting her hands off.  
  
"Good! Now go!!" He ordered her out. She laughed to herself thinking that he wouldn't be Vegeta unless he was ordering her around.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me," she said before turning to go.  
  
"Maybe if you showed him just how much you love him, he would realize it," Vegeta stated not knowing where all of it came from. He had never thought about love and had no idea where he just got this piece of advice.  
  
"Maybe," she smiled before waving to him.  
  
  
~But if I could reach you someway  
If I knew the magic it would take  
To love you good enough   
on the outside  
And make you feel it  
on the inside  
Maybe I could make you stay  
If I could reach you~  
  
  
Yamcha finally called after a week, and naturally Bulma invited him over. "Tonight will be different, Yamcha. I promise you." Her parents were out of town on a business trip, so all of Capsule Corp. was her's and Yamcha's. She went into town to buy a new outfit, new lingerie, and some really expensive perfume.  
  
"Miss Briefs, that Yamcha is sure one lucky guy," the clerk behind the counter giggled. Bulma and Yamcha were a semi-famous couple. After all, she was going to inherit the most powerful company in the world one day.   
  
"I am the lucky one," Bulma smiled as the girl handed her the purchases. She waved to her and stepped outside in the hustle-and-bustle. 'I'm going to knock your socks off tonight, Yamcha!' She could hardly wait to get home and get the mood just right for him.   
  
She went home and set her plan in motion. She lit candles throughout the house, leading up to her bedroom. "He's gonna know that I'm the only one for him when he sees this!!!" She squealed in delight. She darkened the lights making the house look almost eery.   
'Bulma, you're going for romantic, not spooky!' She laughed to herself. She had even made Yamcha his favorite meal-- steak and rice. 'I bet his other girls don't make him his favorite meal!' Everything was in place for his arrival, as Bulma looked out the window watching for his air car to appear.  
  
He was supposed to show up at 6:00, but didn't show up until 6:30. Bulma kept telling herself that he was just tied up in traffic. But the least he could've done was phone; he had a cell phone in his air car.  
  
Without even knocking, he walked right in as if he lived there. "Hey babe! The whole place smells like your room!" He said as he grabbed her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's nice," he smiled. "What's that other I smell?" He asked with his mouth drooling.  
  
"Your favorite-- steak and rice," she purred.  
  
"Bulma!!! You'll spoil me!!!" He exclaimed running off toward the kitchen. He hadn't even noticed the new dress she had on, or the perfume. 'Maybe he'll notice the dress when he's taking it off me. And I'm sure the candles overpowered my perfume,' she mused to herself.  
  
Bulma walked into the kitchen to the sight of Yamcha cramming his face full of food. "Yamcha, you look like Goku!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm so hungry, babe! I didn't get to eat at Cindy's."  
  
"Cindy?" Bulma asked feeling her blood pressure rise.  
  
"Yeah, she's my Thursday night."  
  
"Thursday night?! And what night am I?"  
  
"You're not really any night. I just come over when I feel like it. Cindy is usually my Thursday night, but she cancelled on me and rescheduled for Saturday. I thought I'd come over here tonight so that you wouldn't miss me too much!" He said so nonchalantly.  
  
"How big of you!" She replied gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. 'Remember your plan, Bulma!' Her mind said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm such a great guy!" He boasted as he finished his food. "Gosh, I so full. I'm going to need something to work off this big meal," he declared eyeing Bulma up-and-down. "You didn't think I noticed the new dress, did you?" He smiled.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Of course I did. The way your body hugs clothing, how could I not?" He grinned evilly getting up from the table. She giggled like a schoolgirl and ran up the stairs. 'Something new?' He thought. 'What's she up to?' He was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Yamcha, I'm up here!" She almost sang. He took off up the stairs and ran to her room. She had the dress halfway unbuttoned and revealed the top half of her black teddy.  
  
"Wow! New lingerie too, huh?" He asked as he walked over to her. 'Why is she doing all this? She knows that I'd have her if she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.'  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to look extra special for you tonight," she said in a sultry voice. Before he knew it, she had pulled him to her and kissed him like she had never before. She poured everything she had into that kiss. 'He has to realize how much I love him now,' she said to herself.  
  
He broke the kiss and continued to undress her until both the dress and teddy were in a heap beside her bed.  
  
  
~The dark is getting light  
and you're dressed to go  
And never said a word  
about tomorrow~  
  
  
Much to Bulma's dismay, nothing had changed. Once again, he was getting dressed just before the sun came up.  
  
"Yamcha, did all I just did for you not mean anything to you?" Bulma asked with her voice quivering.  
  
"Of course it did. You made me a nice supper, created a romantic mood, looked fine in a new dress and teddy; it showed me that you'll go out of your way just to keep me interested," he said pulling his boxers on.  
  
"Is that all it meant to you?"  
  
"I knew you were up to something!!! I knew that this just wasn't to keep me interested, was it?"  
  
"I was trying to prove to you how much I love you."  
  
"I know how much you love me," he said kissing her cheek. He finished dressing and sat down on the bed with her.  
  
"I was hoping that all this would make you see how much you love me, too."  
  
"Bulma, please don't do this."  
  
"Do what? Try to get you to see what's painfully obvious?" She asked getting up not bothering to cover herself.  
  
"And what is that?" He asked casually.  
  
"That you love me. You must love me. We've been together since I was fourteen!!"  
  
"Like I told you before, you were my first girlfriend. You'll always have a special place in my heart."  
  
"A special place in your heart?! Puar has a special place in your heart!!!! You love me, Yamcha. You just have to."  
  
"Bulma, I . . . don't love you. I care about you a great deal, but I could never love you."  
  
"What?!" She asked as the first tear fell down her face.  
  
"Bulma," he went to her, but she turned away. "I told you not to bring love into this. I didn't want to hurt you, but you just kept on," he stated as he flew out the window.  
  
"Yeah, I just kept on and on-- like a fool. But wait til I see you again," she said as she sobbed.   
  
He left her just standing there, totally vulnerable and naked. Bulma had never felt so used in her life. It was though he had used her to get comfortable with women and now that he had, she was just someone who would always be there when he felt the need. "Yamcha," she whispered.  
  
~See ya next time  
I'll see ya next time~  
  
  
Yamcha had tried to mend things with Bulma over the next couple of months, but to no avail. She would let him come over, but there would be no hanky-panky once he got there. No sex from her was making him very angry. He could always have her anytime he wanted, but her refusal of him was getting under his skin.  
  
"Listen, I don't have time for this! Are we gonna do it or not?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Or not," she spat. "Until you can make a commitment to me, you'll get no sex from me."  
  
"Fine, I bet Cindy will oblige me. I was supposed to be with her tonight anyways," he said stomping off from her.  
  
"Fine, I hope you get crabs!!!!" She yelled out the window to him. So, he can get it elsewhere? Why would he need it from her anymore? It was finally over, she realized. She was so lonely and needed to be held this night. She could go out to a bar, but that would be stooping to Yamcha's level. An idea popped into her head, but she wasn't sure of it. 'Would he want me? He's never really shown an interest in me. I don't think I could take his rejection right now, but what if he did want me?' She stood up and went upstairs to her room to prepare herself.  
  
She put on a blue negligee and her best perfume. 'Now all I have to do is wait for him to come in,' She thought as she watched the clock. At eleven on the dot, she heard him land on his windowsill. Gulping hard, she knew that this was the moment. She would let him get into bed first, then go in. After about ten minutes, she walked out of her room and down the hall.  
  
Not bothering to knock, she opened the door to find him sitting up in bed watching tv.  
  
"Woman, what do you want?" Vegeta asked not even taking his eyes off the tv.  
  
"Vegeta, I have never asked anything of you," Bulma declared shaking.  
  
"But you're going to now?" He asked still not even looking at her. She walked into his room a ways and shut the door.  
  
"Woman, what are you doing?" He asked as he heard the door shut. He had turned off the tv and looked over at her, noticing that she was just wearing a negligee.  
  
"All I'm asking of you is to love me, one night," She said as she began to undress.  
  
He stood up, wearing only boxers, and whispered, "What about Yamcha?"  
  
"Who's Yamcha?" She asked as she put his hand upon her breast.  
  
"Woman, you have no idea of what you are asking of me," he said not moving his hand from where she had placed it.  
  
"I'm just asking you to make love to me, once. There'll be no strings attached. I just need to feel loved tonight," she stated before moving closer to him.  
  
  
As Bulma awoke the next morning, she felt two strong arms encircling her. Looking up, she found Vegeta sleeping peacefully. She couldn't believe she had shared a night of passion with the Saiyan Prince. What's more, she couldn't believe that he was still in bed with her. She sighed with contentment and fell back asleep.  
  
Vegeta arose early just like he did every morning to prepare for training; however, this morning wasn't like every other morning. This morning, he had a woman in his arms. He gently stroked her green-blue hair and thought, 'How strange these Humans are.' It had been a long time since he had been in the arms of a female, and Bulma's arms felt like they were made for him. He was brought back to reality as he thought of what she had said to him the night before, '. . . no strings attached.' She had just wanted him to make her forget about Yamcha one night, and maybe that was for the best.  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep as Vegeta shook her to awaken her. "Wake up, Woman! It's time for me to train." She opened her eyes and found the same scowl on his face as he usually possessed.  
  
"Well, 'Good Morning' to you too," she said as she gathered the blanket around her.  
  
"I have to train," he said.  
  
"You're just like Yamcha," she said under her breath so that he couldn't hear her, but he did hear her.  
  
"'I am nothing like Yamcha. Isn't that why you came to my bed last night?"  
  
"I came to your bed because . . ."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter now. Last night was just a onetime thing. Thank you for loving me," she said as she stood up. She kissed him on the lips before she left with his blanket still wrapped around her.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Bulma and Vegeta stayed clear of one another. Every time they ran into each other, they both ran the opposite direction. 'I can't keep avoiding him. We have to talk about what happened and what I'm feeling now. I wonder if he feels the same? Get real, Bulma. This is Vegeta we're talking about.' As she looked at the gravity capsule.  
  
'Why does she run from me? Was I that bad in bed? The way she moaned I wouldn't think so.' He smirked as he looked up at her window.  
  
He flew up to the window to find her staring out it. "Vegeta!" She gasped.  
  
He didn't say a word, but entered the room and set down in front of her. She looked in his eyes, searching for what they were trying to say to her. Still, he didn't say a word, but picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed.  
  
"Tonight, I need you to love me," he whispered to her.  



End file.
